1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to strap type buckles for footwear and other articles, and more particularly to a buckle fastener system and method utilizing a buckle and clasp for releasably fastening together two straps of an article such as footwear.
2. Background Art
Conventional buckle fasteners as applied to footwear and other articles typically comprise a buckle having a frame formed of a pair of laterally spaced bars adjoined by opposed first and second end bars, an intermediate bar disposed transversely between the laterally spaced bars which is secured in a loop formed at the free end of a first strap, and a retaining tongue or pin hingedly mounted on the intermediate bar extending through a hole in the loop. The free end of a second strap having a plurality of longitudinally spaced holes is threaded under the first end bar, over the intermediate bar and under the second end bar. The retaining pin end is received through a selected hole in the second strap prior it being threaded under the second end bars and its outer end is engaged on the first end bar and, thus, secures the two straps in a fastened position. This process is reversed to unfasten the buckle.
The repeated tensioning, fastening and unfastening of the conventional buckle subjects the straps to wear and after a period of time, the straps become worn and unsightly, and often results in failure or tearing of the loop portion of the strap carrying the buckle or stretching or tearing of the adjustment holes of the strap that is fed through the buckle.
There are various types of footwear known in the art such as sandals, and fashionable women's shoes that employ a conventional buckle fastener on the heel strap and/or the instep strap. There are also many fashionable women's shoes having an elevated heel wherein of the heel strap and/or the instep strap and/or loop that carries the buckle is made of an elastic material, known as a “stretch buckle” type of shoe that provides greater comfort than conventional non-stretch buckle fasteners which are generally characterized by being uncomfortable because the weight of a wearer bears against the thin heel and instep straps that are fastened around the ankle and/or instep.
There several patents that are directed toward various types of buckles and fastener arrangements.
Shea, U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,943 discloses a fabricated rubber sandal having a buckle which prevents a strap from slipping out of a slot, and the strap is fed through one slot and after being passed through a second slot is adjustably engaged with the buckle.
Bittner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,184 discloses a sliding buckle for strap ends wherein one strap end portion is provided with a series of aligned apertures, and the other strap end portion has an upstanding stud for selective engagement in one of the apertures, and a slide member carried thereon has a slot therein to slide over the apertured strap end portion and engage the stud to maintain the parts connected.
Beach, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,208 discloses a tension buckle of molded nylon in the shape of a flat E-frame for symmetrical bridging connection between adjacent ends of a packaging strap. The E-shape includes a main endwise run carrying end-most cantilever arms or crossbars terminating in enlarged free ends and a center arm of U-shape to present intermediate crossbars joined by an endwise run portion. The endmost crossbars are larger in transverse section than the intermediate crossbars and are carried by portions of the main endwise run that are of maximum transverse section for increased resistance to bending. Each endmost crossbar and adjacent intermediate crossbar form a crossbar set to receive a strap end in a reverse fold configuration wherein a strap bight portion embraces the endmost crossbar and buckle-gripping and overlapping strap-gripping strap portions lead between the intermediate crossbars and then endwise beyond the strap bight portion.
Ford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,554 discloses a strap buckle formed of synthetic plastics has a flexible arm and two rigid arms through which the strap is threaded to overlie a stud-receiving aperture in the buckle so that the stud, when inserted forces the overlying portion of the strap into frictional engagement with said rigid arms.
Willey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,700 discloses a buckle, for fastening shoes or the like, the buckle comprising a buckle member and a securing member, one of the members comprising a projection which can be passed through an aperture in an article to which the buckle is to be attached and the other member being adapted to cooperate with said projection to secure the buckle to the article in a snap fit.
Luger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,637 discloses a belt reversing mechanism including two clamping sections rotatably connected to each other by a rivet or an eyelet. In one embodiment, one clamping section is connected to a belt buckle and the other clamping section is connected to a belt so that the belt may be rotated with respect to the belt buckle. In a second embodiment, the two clamping sections are identical and serve to connect two belt sections so that they may be rotated with respect to each other so that either side of a belt section may be visible when the belt is worn.
Voumard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,763 discloses a strap clasp that includes a first part composed of a base plate surmounted by at least one stud, the first part being inserted in one or more holes of two superimposed lengths of a watch strap, and a second part surrounding the two lengths of watch strap. The top portion of the second part is provided with a longitudinal slot extending to at least one edge of the top portion in which a notch is intended to receive the end of a stud.
Scozzafava et al, published pending U.S. Patent Application 2006/0174514 discloses footwear wherein the upper, or straps, may be interchanged, in order to alter the style, material, hardware, or other appearance of the footwear, which is achieved by a three part clip and loop design. The base of the shoe is outfitted with an integrated loop, to which the clip is attached. All straps are made with integrated loops at the ends and the loops are then attached to the clip by sliding each end through the integral opening in the clip.